Uncle Leroy Gibbs
by WindHeat
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley getting married. Ginny's favorite uncle, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She hadn't see him since Shannon and Kelly died. Ginny hopes to find his uncle before her wedding.
1. Bad News

This is a Harry Potter/NCIS crossover; I don't own Harry Potter and NCIS,

**1991: America**

A SUV parked outside a house. A red hair woman with a young girl walk toward to a man with a suit wait stand by SUV.

A man open door, "Good Morning, Ma'am,"

Red hair woman smile, "Please, Mr. Roberts, Don't called me "Madam". Please call me, Shannon. Remember Rule, #3 "Don't ever called me, "madam", remember that"

Mr. Roberts: "No problem, Shannon" opened the door. A young girl step into the SUV.

Look at a man, " Hi, Jack"

Mr. Roberts. "Hello Kelly"

Mr. Roberts started the SUV with Shannon and Kelly together. A red truck followed black SUV. A red tuck passed SUV and rolled window down. A man looked at red truck. A Mexican man with a gun pointed at Mr. Roberts.

Mr. Roberts, "Look out" and shoot him and dead.

Shannon and Kelly screamed. The SUV rolled three times and crush it and both killed.

In a few days later, a man with uniform, "NIS", Hello Mr., Gibbs, I have some bad news for you, your wife and daughter killed in car accident. Mr. Gibbs yelled, "NO! NO! NO!"

**The Burrow:**

A red hair woman wand "Accio" the dish moved to cupboard. A man sit and read, "The Daily Prophet newspaper", A young red hair sit next a man, "Daddy, How is Ron doing at Hogwarts? A man looked at a young girl, "Ginny, He is doing well, I think" He turned around, "Molly, is Ron doing good, isn't he?" Molly nod, "I hope so, Arthur"

Molly saw the window and an owl fly with an envelope. An owl drops a black envelope.

Molly shocked, "huh? A black envelope." She shakes and yelled "Arthur! Black envelope, I can't open" looked at Arthur worried, and open black envelope. He read it and slow look at his wife. "I think you should read it" and She grabbed it and read it,

"_Molly Weasley,_

_We give a bad news for you, your sister, Shannon and your niece Kelly died in Smuggle accident, called, "CAR" We're so sorry about your family in the grief._

_Sign,_

_Gerone Teommi, Government Magic of the America._


	2. Funeral and feud

This is a Harry Potter/NCIS crossover; I don't own Harry Potter and NCIS,

Ch. Funeral and Fed up

**Burrow:**

A few days after, Shannon and Kelly's death, Ginny lay on her bed and cry. Molly walks in her room and sit her bed. Molly hold her daughter, "I know it was hard for us" Ginny turn to her mom, "That's not fair, Why do we can't go to America for their funeral, Why mum?" Molly looked down, " I know you really want go, but just me, Not Ron, not Percy, not George and Fred, even your dad. Just me. I know it's not fair for you."

Ginny turn at the window, "Mum, you know, Kelly and I are so close. I don't care that Kelly isn't witch and either Aunt Shannon too."

After Ginny won't talk with her mum for a while. Molly kissed his husband," Arthur, please care of Ginny, I need to go now. I love you, dear"

Arthur kisses back, "I love you" Molly disappears with white smoke.

Washington, DC:

Leroy Gibbs stand with marine uniform for his wife and daughter's funeral. He meets with many their friends. He is with his dad and dad's new girlfriend. Leroy isn't very happy about his dad and her girlfriend for their funeral. Finally, Molly is show up. Leroy looks so confused to see just Molly, not rest of the family. Leroy hugs Molly, "Um, where is your family?" Molly looks at his face, "I told them don't come to their funeral"

A man shocked, "Why?" The red hair woman looked at him, "I'm sorry about your wife and your daughter" turn away from him, "Why did you not protect them, Where are you?"

Leroy yelled, "Hey, I am not my fault, I was in Iraq. It was war!" Leroy grabs her "I was injured by the bomb"

Molly yelled at him, "What a war? Who fought for?" Molly doesn't understand the muggle war. She walk away from him again, and turn look at Leroy, "Don't ever you visit my family again, you understand!" Molly disappears in the magic.

Leroy feels so hurt and angry. His dad asks him, "whose woman? What did she do to you?"

His son turn to his dad, "Nobody."


	3. Discover!

This is a Harry Potter/NCIS crossover; I don't own Harry Potter and NCIS,

Ch. Big discover

**Burrow:**

**2008: **A beautiful young woman sits with black jet hair. He wore glass."Ginny, Are you ready for set it up for our wedding?" Red hair woman looked at her man, "Yeah, I have some family, friends, whoever we have list to invited our wedding."

Harry look at many pictures and many different name.

Ginny, " Of course, Luna" Harry smile, "since, you and Luna are great friendship."

A half hour later, Harry crack his neck," How many left" Ginny check the list paper, "I guess 100 people to go, I think". Harry groans, "God, I need to break for now"

Ginny nod, "Sure, I can invite Maloy", Harry shocked, "What, I don't want to invite them"

Ginny smile, "Dear, Just joke, and make a sure if you don't sleep yet"

Harry ginned at her, "Ha Ha Very Funny, Gin"

Red Hair woman, hold Harry's hand, "Come and finished this tonight" Scar forehead, "Promise" Ginny smiles, "Yes, Promise"

Three Hours later,

Harry looked some old picture, He looked at a picture, that He never seen the people before. Three people stand and wave, A look good man stand with a beautiful hair woman, and a young child together front the house.

Harry show the picture, "Who the people, I haven't meet these people"

Ginny looked that pictures and smile fade, "Oh, a long time ago"

Harry confused, "What's wrong, my girl?" Ginny look at Harry, "um,, That they were my Uncle Leroy, Aunt Shannon and Cousin, Kelly"

Harry surprise, "Were" A young sad red hair woman, "Yeah, Aunt Shannon and Cousin Kelly died from some how a muggle accident, I think"

Harry shocked, "hold, muggle accident?" Ginny doesn't look at him, "Yeah, Uncle Leroy was muggle. Aunt Shannon was squid,. I believed that Kelly was witch. But they died"

Harry hold her hand, "I'm sorry, Uncle Leroy died too?" She still doesn't look him, " No, He was alive, but He never contacted with us, since" Harry still hold her hand, "who's family side of Shannon?" She finally looks at him, "My mum's sister"

Harry hug her, "So, Were they close to you"

Ginny smile, "yes, They were my favorite family ever" Harry has a idea," Hey, Why not We find your uncle Leroy" Ginny groan, "I don't know. They lived in America. Umm. I don't want to find him. I fear that might he dislike us, but he was my favorite uncle than ever. He was still muggle" She smile and hug back with Harry.

A older woman stand near door, She cry bit. Ginny sacred, "Oh mum, you scared me"

She sit the chair, "I want to tell you something about Leroy" Ginny worry, "not Uncle Leroy". Molly, "No no, He is fine. But I have to tell you something, okay. Ginny nod,

Molly heavy sigh, " I told him that he can't touch with us ever" Ginny shocked, "Why? You… you… you told him, didn't touch with us, why? Why?"

Molly, "because, He didn't protect his family. He was out .. I didn't understand muggle thing."

Ginny stand up, "They were my favorite family. Leroy still my uncle" and looked at Harry, "I want you to find him, and you know muggle world, maybe Herimone helps you.. Find him"

Molly tried reaching her, "Ginny…" Ginny walks out without a word.

Harry looked at Molly, "I will care of her" Walk to the door.

Molly sighs and slams the table. An older man walk in the room, "Molly, what's wrong?"

A woman looks at his husband, "Arthur, I told Ginny about Gibbs Family. Ginny is mad at me. And She wants to found Leroy" Aruthur tell his wife, "I think it's time and Ginny is grown woman, Remember She still his favorite family and Shannon still your sister too" Molly cry, "Oh Arthur" She cry and hug his husband.

Next chapter, Ginny looks for his Uncle Leroy


End file.
